demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DarkBlossom99/This drama is BULL!
I'm not going to get into my own drama, but other's little pitiful fights and suicide notes and depressing angering stuff needs to stop NOW. I'm about to blow a top, and to prevent that, it's time I let it out too. Cleo: '''Please stop telling to not deny who I am. Really, I've been lied to soo much, it doesnt even matter. But I love you to death. You're my full sister, and our disagreements are just natural. '''Chey: '''I get it. You hate me. But yelling it out wasn't...Nevermind, just nevermind. I look up to you, just remember that, okay? '''Danielle: Gods, I love you to death. I think it's time I just put that final close to those grudges. I'm so sorry for all of it, and I want to put it to rest. I've been feeling like it's just been left open, trying to out it behind us. That's what I'm trying to do, but to finalize it, i want to say I'm so sorry. Zack, Zach, (however you spell it): '''I don't know you that well, but gods, do you really piss me off. '''Shawn: I'm afraid we aren't going to talk for awhile. But that fight you and Cleo had...What's up with you? You NEVER fight. If something's going on, it'll be better to let it out, so we won't come down hard if you get upset again, okay? I'm here to listen. I'm not leaving, if some of you saw what I posted- Yeah just nevermind. I'm NOT leaving. Yeah, I'm no longer involved with the drama. NO MORE. I'm a demigod (Well, full blood), and that's it. No immortality (Gave that up by the way, because I supposedly "Broke" someone by becoming immortal, not pointing fingers, you know who you are), no being a vampire, no pheonix, nothing. Until some satyr comes to my rescue, then I'm done. -Sighs- But part of me is saying "Hannah, you know what's going to happen", and I know some of you guys are thinking the same thing. One way or another, yeah, I'll probably be involved with all the drama. But I just kinda need a break. I refuse to talk drama, or fights, or help solve them. I'm only talking demigod related. Maybe like weapon inventing, plans for camp, stuff that will actually make me look forward to coming on this site. Seriously, I might not know all of you all that well, and even if I hate you, or never want to talk to you again, we're all family. Family has fights. But we're all connected. This might sound a bit cheesy, but we all love each other deep down. (Screw it, I wanna be cheesy!) We all have to work together, through war and greatness. It's just the only way to live. I fight beside ANYONE who needs help, a friend, or just someone to talk to. But people mostly stand by me because I can see the good in anything, despite the worst storm. I'm kinda the person who used to cheer everyone up. It's kinda my job/purpose, and in order to do that, I need to write my thoughts. Some of you only see my words on the computer screen, but sometimes, it's more than that. It's WAY more. There have people who haver KILLED themselves because of Cyber Bullying. I knw I'm a bit off track, but my point is, some things mean alot, more than the computer screen. That's why I know some of you look forward to being here, and to me, this website changed my life. If I never knew I was a demigod, and when that thing crept up on me, the mortal me would have ran up and been like "Who are you?!" thinking it was one of my friends, but my demigod side knew it was a monster, so being unarmed, I ran. See how this website has practically saved my life? That's why I'm here now, writing this. I want to show everyone who reads this that this website is more than what meets the eye. So please dont treat it that way. When you say things, please only say what you would say to the other person's face, because good or bad, it could go a long way. Longer than you think.I realized that when something recent just happened. Some of you don't realize it, and it could really lead you into trouble. To you who I'm probably not making any sense to, it's my ADHD switching thoughts. But this is really, behind these words, a blue-print of my brain, my emotions. And getting them out is like getting out all the viruses out of a computer. I'll never be new again, but I can tell you, after writing this, I feel a whole lot better. One last thing. I really don't care who reads this or not, I dont care how popular this "Blog" gets. I dont even care about popularity in general. But I want some of you to know I put alot of effort and time into these words, so if you did bother to read it, I would appreciate it. Not for popularity or comments, but just to show that soem people thought a little wrong of me. And I really kinda want to fix that. So here it is. My whole write-out of my feelings. And any of my close frieds know I can't say all this, my train of thought would break down on the first word. So if I meet any of you, don't expect me to be EXACTLY liek this. My regular self is like..I don't know. I'm not making sense anymore, I never really did. But part of this shows my ADHD, the other part shows how mixed up and conflicted I am, and how much better I feel now. I could keep rambling on, but I'm going to stop here. So...Bye I guess? ~Hannah, Daughter of Hades and Persephone~ Category:Blog posts